criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Ackerman
Carl Ackerman was one of the suspects in The Secret Experiments, who had also appeared in Bomb Alert on Grimsborough and The Kiss of Death. Profile Carl was a 32 year old cameraman with light brown hair and blue eyes. He has a large goatee on his face and wears a round-shaped glasses. He is usually seen wearing a light grey t-shirt with a badge of CCN on it and is often seen carrying a camera on his right hands with "Pony" written on it. He weighs 136 pounds and his blood type is A-. It is also known that he wears office shoes. Role in Case(s) Carl was Rachel Priest's cameraman, who made his first appearance in Bomb Alert on Grimsborough, always seen behind Rachel. He also appeared behind Rachel in The Kiss of Death. In The Secret Experiments, Carl appeared as a suspect and was the one who told the team that Rachel had gone missing. After the team found out that Rachel had died, they informed Carl. When asked why he didn't inform the team about Rachel's missing incident sooner, Carl said that he didn't told them about this earlier as he was fired by Rachel just because the vicitm didn't like his camerawork. Later, Carl had went to Rachel and hoped to get his job back, but Rachel wasn't there. At first, he thought that Rachel was just avoiding him, but later, he realized that something was wrong. He also said that he had started to get these bad feelings ever since Rachel had began hanging out with Drake Ribbs, an ex-military. Later, the team had found Rachel's USB stick inside a cryptex under Alden Greene's desk. When asked about this, Alden told the team that Carl had given it to him. After hearing this, the team went straight to Carl, who explained that Rachel's USB stick contained all of her research and most of them were concerning Alden. So Carl sold it to Alden for extra money since Rachel didn't pay him well. After finding this out, Rachel had fired Carl for betraying her. Later, in Additional Investigation, Carl had asked the team to find Myriam Priest's (Rachel's Grandmother) lost phone number (which he had written in a notepad) so that he could call the victim's grandmother and ask her to fetch Rachel's CCN prize of "CCN Best Reporter." The team then searched the Grim News Headquarters and had found the notepad, and finally, gave it to Carl, who was relieved as he wanted Rachel's prize to end up with her family. The team felt Carl did the right thing after he sold Rachel to Alden early in the case, feeling that Rachel finally gets the recognition and respect she deserves. Afterwards, Carl wanted the team to celebrate a meal at Rachel's favorite diner since he believed Rachel wanted the team to celebrate her award in style if she was still in the world, in her memory. Trivia *The name on Carl's camera, Pony, is a parody of the original Sony. Case Appearances *Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13; seen behind Rachel during Chapter 1 and Chapter 2) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16; seen behind Rachel during Chapter 1) *The Secret Experiments (Case #21) Carl Ackerman.jpg Rachel & Carl.png|Rachel and Carl in the city center (the crime scene of Case #16). OG_SUS_21_601.jpg Category:Suspects